In Ecstasy and Misery
by Elliptical Puppy
Summary: Guise why are you even reading this? This is soon going to be updated, don't even waste your time for now.


In Ecstasy and Misery

I should have known. God, I'm such a fucking idiot. Why did I have to do that? Because of me, he didn't die a hero, he didn't die peacefully, or happy.

No. Because of my fucking self, he died sad. Died, worried. He died unhappy, he died wanting something. Or perhaps he was just ashamed. He could have really been just fucking disgusted with me, and I sure as hell wouldn't have blamed him. He wasn't at peace. I told him. I TOLD him! Why? Why did I? Because I'm selfish. A selfish bastard.

He was a hero. Everyone loved him. Adored him. And more than once I viciously chased away horny fangirls who came to a drunk and disoriented virgin Sonic, just to have a quick fuck from the hero of Mobius. Whores. They had all been worthless, _human_ whores, wanting to fuck a mobian hedgehog. No, not a Mobian hedgehog. But Sonic. He had the most famous title anyone or thing could have.

I sigh, swallowing the foul liquid the human drunks love so much. I had to gulp down the bile that rose in my throat. I grunt painfully, forcing my body to take the toxin I couldn't even fucking die of. I'm immortal. I'm the Ultimate Life form. I'm supposed to be perfect. Well, I'm fucking perfect now. I'm wasting away, thinking about a male mortal I lost to my own stupidity. Funny thing is, when my creator, Doctor Gerald Robotnik, made me immortal, he made me _human_. That's right. Emotions. Emotions screwed me in the ass and fucked my life. I hate myself. I self-loath myself so much, more than once since that hedgehog's death I've tried to kill myself. I'm surprised men in white huggy coats have yet to try and take me away. I lost my mind somewhere along the road. And I never stopped running long enough to look and find it again.

Sally had loved Sonic. And so had Amy, and nearly everything with a pussy that knew the damn charmer. Sonic had actually given in to Amy's pleas for him to date her. He was her boyfriend. I'll admit, I was disgusted. Sonic never loved her, and she never loved him. She just liked him for his body and fame. But he was too damn nice and caring to notice. Or maybe he just didn't care. After all, he was cocky and prideful.

Amy had cheated on him so many times, it had to have been sinful. She fucked Knuckles, she fucked Jet, and even drugged and fucked Tails. Her boyfriend's best friend. And I though only humans were pathetic enough to drop so low. The lying bitch even tried to come on to me. I shoved that pussy on legs away. And the entire time, the slut lied to his fucking face. He always smiled around her. They had both been faking it.

It was only when Sonic caught her being taking from the ass by Knack he walked away dishonorably from the cheating whore. She had thought that Sonic had died (which she cried fake tears at the scene), so of course, now she had a reason for "relieving stress". Give me a fucking break. That worthless cunt knew nothing of stress. Not compared to my condition now. But I'm ashamed to admit, I was in ecstasy when I saw the pink bitch cry her eyes out.

So, he accepted Sally's proposal to be by her side. He had, yet again, another girlfriend. Sally, though I still didn't like her, was a hell of a lot better than Amy. Sonic treated Sally like a queen. He had always been such a gentlemen, despite how immature at times he was. Hell, he even lost his virginity to her. She was pretty, I'll admit. But over time, she grew gradually more selfish. Sonic didn't seem...happy anymore. He started coming to me more often, wanting to escape his royal life. Sonic was soon to wed Sally, and since she was princess, he was soon to become king. But I could tell.

That wasn't what he wanted. Sonic the hedgehog was supposed to be free. He was a part of the wind. He _was_ the wind. You can't capture and control the wind. Sally wanted Sonic to stop running. For him to stay with her in the throne. The bitch wanted to take away Sonic's freedom. Not even Sonic was gracious enough to comply to her wishes. He said "No way in hell will I give up my life of adventure." She threw a slap to his face, and that was the end of it. Sonic wasn't in love with princess Sally. He was in love with adventure. He flirted and cheating with Death, danced around danger, and laughed at close calls. He couldn't be restrained to the royal life to live among all those rich bastards. It would be like comparing a wild cheetah to crippled housecats.

And then, I told him. I loved him. Yes, I was in love with Sonic the hedgehog. I had waited for the worst, rejection, anything but a sweet, savory kiss.

God, that night had been crazy. Turned out he had feelings for me too. I still don't get it.

We had fucked that night, releasing all passion and tension built up. I had to throw away the damn sheets because they ended up getting shredded. Hedgehogs had quills, excuu-uuse me. But we didn't talk mush and whisper disgusting little pet names in each other's ears. No, when the lights were out, we got fucking freaky.

I walk out of this stinking, wasting bar, and head to my empty apartment.

Many a time he had told me he loved me. But how? No matter how many times he told me, I haven't the slightest inkling why he did. I still to this day don't know a damn thing he saw in me.

It had been fifty years since I had been that happy. The last time I had been that happy was with Maria. I don't know how he so easily made me smile. I even grew somewhat playful again, like I used to be. With him, time lost all and any meaning. Unfortunately.

I had forgotten the single most important fact of my being. The cursed fact I was a god damn immortal.

I walk inside, slam the door and stalk to my cold, bare room. Under the bed is a box. I take that box out, and open it to reveal a polished pistol and razor.

Immortality is a curse. I took everything from me. Right now, Sonic's decayed body lies in a cheap graveyard. A graveyard no one bothers to take care of anymore. Sonic was a hero. He deserved a golden monument, not a rotting tombstone. A hero deserved better. The new generation had long forgotten about their savior. Fucking ungrateful humans. If it hadn't been for that damn hedgehog, none of them would even be here today.

I hold up the razor, watching it gleam as I turn it in my fingers. What was the point? I couldn't die, so why do I still try so hard? I have no fucking clue. I turn the razor sharp side down and slide it down my red streaked wrists and arms. I can't even feel it anymore.

What was the point of life anymore? No. This isn't life, this is torture. Damn Sonic, why must you continue to make me beg for you even after death? How can you make me so happy and both miserable? You're torture in both ecstasy and misery. Ecstasy no more, misery all the time.

I wish I could be with you. Tell me, is there really a heaven? Is there really a hell? Or is it all just wishful thinking? Tell me, at least give me some sign. I'll never know. I may be the Ultimate Life Form, but I am the most imperfect being to walk this cursed planet.

I bring the pistol up with bloody hands. I won't feel a thing. I bring it to my temple. It won't change a thing. You were in love with adventure, and I was in love with you.

_BANG!_


End file.
